The Arbiter and the Priestess
by Codie - King of Hollows
Summary: Halo Arbiter falls for Honor Guard's Priestess daughter. I own this Arbiter because it takes place AFTER the entire Halo series. That's it.


Halo

_**Halo**_

_**The Arbiter and the Priestess**_

_**Author's Note:**_ I don't own Halo. This story has a pairing of an Arbiter, with upgraded traditional armor, and a Priestess who is the daughter of a Supreme Honor Guard. I own this new Arbiter and the Priestess.

The sun is rising over the horizon of High Charity. The glorious city of the Covenant is bustling, even though the day is just beginning for many, but one Elite, the Arbiter, sighs and shakes his head tiredly. He hadn't always been the Arbiter. He had once been the Supreme Commander of the grand ship _Phoenix Flame_ but, because he had taken the daughter of an Honor Guard as his mate, he had been Dishonored and striped of his rank.

"Codie, what's wrong? Are you alright, my love?" asked Aurora, his mate and the daughter of the Honor Guard, as she walked up beside her lover.

"I'm fine Aurora. Just thinking, anyway you shouldn't be up, you need rest." Codie told her as he gently kissed his mate.

Aurora giggled quietly and she kissed her husband back lovingly. "Oh Codie. You and I both know our baby isn't coming for a few more months still. But I appreciate the concern." she told him as she nuzzled him lovingly.

"It's more than just concern Aurora. I'm leaving on a mission tomorrow and I just want you to be safe. If your father ever found out I still took you as my mate I'd be even more than Dishonored and striped of my rank. I'd be dead and so would our baby." whispered Codie softly as he gently stroked his mate's stomach.

Aurora smiled then, suddenly, cried out in mild surprise. Codie looked around to see what had caused his mate to cry out.

"What's wrong Aurora? Did you see something?" asked Codie as he continued to look around.

"No, Codie. The baby just kicked, that's all. You're so paranoid sometimes." laughed Aurora and she smiled while she looked out at the city skyline and sighing contentedly.

Codie looked away feeling foolish at having not known that his mate was alright.

Suddenly the Communication Relay beeped and then a hologram of an Honor Guard appeared to stand in the room.

"_Aurora, are you there? Aurora, this is your father. Please answer is you're there."_ came the voice of Aurora's father from the Hologram.

"Your father! If he sees us together I'm dead!" hissed Codie as he started to get annoyed at one thing always coming between his mate, him, and a peaceful moment alone.

"Don't worry Codie. Come with me to answer the call. I'll just say you stopped by to visit before you left for your new mission. Not because we're together but because we're friends. Or so we'll make him think we are." whispered Aurora slyly.

Codie looked at his mate in awe and amazement as she started to go into the room. "Have I told you today how much I love you Aurora?" he asked as he followed her.

"I know you do. And I love you too." said Aurora as she entered the room and pressed the button to answer the call.

"_Ah, Aurora, I was beginning to think you weren't home."_ Aurora's father said when she had answered.

"I'm sorry for the delay Father. I was….preoccupied. Codie, the male that wanted me as his mate, came to visit and he was just telling me how not having me as a mate was a good thing. He was saying that, because I'm not his mate, I can't ever be in pain over losing him in the war with the Humans." Aurora told her father while keeping an impassive face when she mentioned her secret mate.

"_Oh? Is that so? Well then, perhaps you will be happy about the news I bring you, my daughter."_ said Aurora's father.

"What news is that, Father? Please, tell me." insisted Aurora as she began to daydream about her father saying that she and Codie could be mates.

Aurora's father smiled and laughed quietly. _"I have found you a mate my daughter. You will meet him today, over lunch, and I am sure you will both like each other. Oh, and before I forget, your mother wishes me to tell you that she wants to speak with you and, oddly, him."_ said Aurora's father as he indicated Codie who was standing right behind Aurora.

Even though he looked calm, and like he couldn't care less what was happening, inside he was boiling with rage. Some other male wanted Aurora, his MATE, as their mate!? '_The Hell he will! I'll kill him before he even lays a finger on my mate!'_ Codie hissed inside in head.

Aurora, on the other hand, looked shocked. "A….a mate Father? Well, that is a surprise, and it's so sudden. Are you sure this isn't a bit….too soon?" asked Aurora as she threw a secret glance at her secret mate to see how he was reacting to the news and she saw he wanted to tear the hologram of her father to pieces in rage. _'That's never a good sign.'_ thought Aurora.

"_It is not 'too soon' to consider a mate Aurora. You have been within breeding age for over two years and yet the only male you showed any interest in was him. I forbade your wish to be his mate, not because I have something against him, but because I didn't think he would be a suitable mate and be able to care for you if you should become pregnant."_ said Aurora's father.

Aurora sighed and nodded in resignation. "Alright Father. I will meet him and try to get along with him. Not for him, but for you, Father. Good-bye." Aurora told her father and she ended the call.

Suddenly Codie yelled in anger and whipped his tail at a punching bag he'd put up to use whenever he felt the way he did right then.

"How dare he try and pair you up with someone else!? I should just kill him and be done with it! Why must he always treat me like I don't care about you when he knows damn well that I do!?" yelled Codie as he began to beat the punching bag in fury.

Aurora just sat down on the bed, holding herself like she was cold, and watched her mate vent his anger.

After ten minutes of punching, kicking, and biting the punching bag like a murderous beast Codie sat beside his mate and concentrated on calming his breathing.

"I'm sorry Aurora. It's not about me, it's not even about you, it's about us. I just don't know what we'll do if this other male actually succeeds in getting you as his mate. We'll never be able to see each other, never be able to show how much we love each other, never be able to spend a single night together ever again." whispered Codie bitterly.

Aurora sighed, stood up, and walked to the door of their home. "Come on Codie. We need to go see my mother and this 'mate' my father found for me." she told him as she sighed sadly.

Codie stood and followed his mate to her former home, where she had lived before Codie had taken her as his mate, and they were greeted by Aurora's mother.

"Hello Mother. Father said you wanted to talk with me and Codie." greeted Aurora as she hugged her mother lovingly.

"Yes, I do. Oh, and your friend just keeps getting more handsome every time I see him!" replied Aurora's mother and she tried to hug Codie.

"With all due respect ma'am, back off! I don't let anyone touch me, ever. Now can we just get on with what you wanted to talk to us about?" asked Codie as he crossed his arms over his chest and glared around in annoyance.

Aurora's mother nodded and indicated they should enter the house. They entered and Aurora's mother led them straight to her personal study. "So," began Aurora's mother once they were all seated, "how are you doing my dear? Any difficulty as of late?" she asked while she indicated Aurora's swelling stomach.

Aurora shook her head and run her hands over her stomach gently while she smiled at her mother and mate. "No, Mother. There has not been any difficulty, none at all. In fact I think this pregnancy will carry on smoothly." Aurora told her mother.


End file.
